


One Two Three Steps

by vanryo



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanryo/pseuds/vanryo
Summary: Aruto decide finalmente di confessarsi a Fuwa, MA.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Hiden Aruto
Kudos: 3





	One Two Three Steps

**Author's Note:**

> niente beta, perché è la prima cosa che scrivo e concludo dopo...due anni? E non è un regalo (per fortuna).  
> Nata e morta in un'ora, giusto per togliermela dalla testa.

La fastidiosa sensazione delle mani sudate Aruto l'ha provata tante volte nella sua vita.  
Prima di un compito dove era totalmente impreparato.  
Alla sua prima esibizione con un pubblico sconosciuto, composto da persone che non erano i suoi compagni di classe (che doveva anche pagare delle volte per essere presenti).  
_~~Al funerale del padre~~_  
Anche alla sua prima intervista appena diventato presidente della Hiden Intelligence.  
Ma la situazione attuale è una novità anche per lui, perché capita in un momento del tutto casuale forse, ma non riesce più a sopportare il sudore appiccicaticcio nelle mani aggiunto allo stomaco contorto ogni volta che vede Fuwa.

_Ogni volta fa un passo avanti e due indietro._

  
Pensa che prima dovrebbe accertarsi che la sua non sia che semplice ammirazione e non amore, forse è anche presto e ancora acerbo per arrivare a definirlo un sentimento così forte, ma non gli viene nessuna altra parola.  
Battersi con Gai, Ark e MetsuboJinrai tutti insieme sembra un'idea più allettante che decidere di confessare i suoi sentimenti.  
Ma ha imparato ad essere coraggioso negli ultimi tempi, da quando i rapporti con Isamu sono migliorati. Da quando è diventato la sua guardia del corpo.  
Da quando lo ha visto sorridere (la prima cosa che sicuramente ha confermato che il magone allo stomaco non fosse per un'indigestione).  
Quindi Aruto prende il coraggio accumulato e decide di fare _tre passi_ invece che uno solo.  
Sospira.  
“Fuwa-san?” è un buon inizio, ottimo, ma quando l'agente si volta verso di lui al suo richiamo improvvisamente sembra non ricordarsi come si fa a parlare.  
Balbetta in modo idiota e inizia già ad avvertire il sudore formarsi nelle mani.  
“Ultimamente... se-sembri...più rilassato...”  
Si fa i complimenti, ha ricordato come articolare le parole.  
“Da quando la situazione...è più...tranquilla...no? Sorridi anche e quindi... insomma...”  
Come può fare ad andare avanti?  
Fuwa rimane in silenzio, aspetta che aggiunga qualcosa ma capisce che la frase è finita lì.  
“Sì, prima ancora delle battaglie...Ero riuscito a trovare una calma. Grazie anche a te, Presidente.”  
“Eh? Davvero?” sgrana gli occhi.  
Fantastico.  
Sudore, crampi e la tonalità di un semaforo in faccia.  
“AI... è stata una buona consulente” quel dannato sorriso “ riguardo quella cosa che mi dava pensieri... alla fine tutto si è concluso nella maniera migliore. E' stato liberatorio.” si passa una mano tra i capelli e Aruto pensa che sia illegale.  
“ E poi...”  
Fuwa si avvicina.  
Aruto smette di respirare, ingoiando un po' di saliva.  
“E' stata utile riguardo altre... faccende.” è il turno di Isamu di imbarazzarsi e diventare rosso.  
“Quali? Di che tipo? Fuwa-san, non mi dire che...” Aruto alza il mignolo, quasi il corpo che si muove da solo.  
Fuwa finge un colpo di tosse voltando la sguardo per poi tornare su di lui e avvicinarsi ancora un po'.  
“ Hiden.”  
_Oddio, oddio, oddio._  
“S-Sì?”  
Fuwa apre la bocca e Aruto non sente più niente dopo il nome “Naki”.  
Forse giusto "mi sono reso conto" e "è stato così improvviso".  
La voce gli risuona poi da lontano e si riscuote.  
“Ecco, pensi che sia giusto...insomma, non è che non abbia mai avuto relazioni ma...” Fuwa imbarazzato che tenta di mostrarsi sicuro è la cosa più bella del mondo e quasi gli fa male “ E' un po' diverso e uhm, c'è la questione che sa tutto di me e non saprei come sorprend-”  
“Fuwa-san.”  
La voce è un po' alta, spezzata, ma torna presto sicura.  
Aruto si asciuga i palmi delle mani sui pantaloni, abbassando lo sguardo per poi sorridere.  
“ _Vai tranquillo e sicuro come un siluro!_ ”  
Fuwa si morde il labbro inferiore e si piega appena stringendo una mano in un pugno, ritrovato il self control torna a guardare Aruto.  
“Sei un fantastico agente Fuwa-san. Anche se Naki sa tutto di te, troverai sicuramente un modo perché conosca altre cose... non necessariamente solo di te. Insomma, avete tempo, no?”  
“Mh.” si limita a dire Isamu annuendo.  
“Grazie per... avere chiesto la mia opinione, Fuwa-san.” sorride Aruto, facendo _tre passi indietro_ e allontanandosi dalla sua guardia del corpo, dandogli le spalle.  
E' stato tremendo quasi come tutte le battaglie affrontate, ma allo stesso tempo anche bello in minima parte.  
I palmi non sono più sudati.  
Lo stomaco è rilassato e il viso non è più caldo.  
Solo la vista è un po' offuscata.


End file.
